Today Was a Fairytale
by Castillo in the Middle
Summary: Taylor.l reveals his real feeling for taylor.s and so does she,nick realizes he loves selena and demi breaks up joe so fast that joe is joe..when stephen marks knocks sel out,she was rushed to the hospital. will she live? will nick lead sel on?


_Sup guys this is my first one shot I ever did not really just the first one I'm gonna post anyway this ones called__ "Today Was a Fairytale" Taylor.s p.o.v-shes writing in her dairy. _

_Dear Dairy, I met four boys this morning day all three were brothers but one in particular touched my heart and soul. the brothers names are: Nick , Joe and Kevin Jonas but this "Prince and total hottie"Taylor Launter he's new at the school- he came last year and so did the brothers and I didn't meet them until today cause Selly has Fallen Deep in Love with nick, Demi loves Joe but I heard he LOVES me no offence but he's Weird,Demi deserves him anyway he goes insane when he sees me and really dumbfounded yea weirdo alert!! Peace out – Swifty end of p.o.v_

_Taylor is at school-she was writing in her locker when she sees Taylor.l 7:30 in morning everyone is chatting and couples stealing kisses before the 7:40 bell rings then sighs that the fact that shes bf less._

"_here comes oh! Mr. Prince Charming-Swoon-Taylor launter" Taylor.s mumbled to herself then said hi shyly "Hi Taylor" _

"_Sup?,You Taylor Swift??" he asked _

"_yea,what happened" she replied _

" _uh I explain everything on the way k?" he takes her left hand,leads her to his car and he opens the door for her then gets in himself._

"_thanks uh what happen to her?"she asked while getting worried at the same time._

"_Stephen hit her with a baseball and she knocked out fast like Joe punching Luke for the last coconut cream pie"_

"_that bad? Ooh"she well up with tears and one tear drop from her .l stops his car in the St Matthew parking lot._

"_hey,hey Taylor its going to be OK, don't cry" Taylor.l said comforting her."come on" he said while getting out the car then opens the door for grabs his hand without thinking then a moment later he looks at her,he notices that her eyes have 4 shades of blue mixed with a 1 silvery gray shade._

"_Uh lets go tay" Taylor.s said running,with him following after her._

_They go inside and found out what room sel was in-room 310 _

_Nick was the first one to greet them. _

"_oh hey guys"nick said softly he was with jemi and Kevin._

"_Hey Taylor Looking Hot" Joe said to Taylor.s who still has her hand in Taylor.l's _

"_Back off dude she my girlfriend" Taylor.l said rising to swifty defense._

"_JOE! Stop being a Idiot!" demi said _

_Taylor.l's p.o.v _

_Joe is Such a Damn Dirty little perv, doesn't he love demi? it doesn't seem that Demi loves Joe its seems shes a bit interested in nick and Joe for Taylor.s which im seriously not gonna let Joe have her, I know for a fact that Taylor has loved me since I came last year and sees Joe as a friend..It doesn't matter I love her too I just don't have my heart on my sleeve…yet. End of p.o.v_

_Later sel wakes up startled._

"_hey Lena"nick said happily _

"_Where am i??"_

"_hospital but your fine sel"nick said_

"_oh OK so tell me what exactly happened."_

"_Stephen hit you in the head with his baseball and you knocked out fast like Joe punching Luke for the last coconut cream pie " Taylor.s said_

"_hmm uh what time is it??"sel asked._

"_uh 7:41"_

_*The Next Day* _

"_SELLY!" nick yelled calmly _

"_what nick?"_

''_I LOVE YOU SELENA MARIE GOMEZ will you be my girlfriend and future Mrs. Selena Jonas?_

" _YESSSS!" nick spins her like Mason and Alex or Justin and Juliet when they reunited on wizards vs. werewolves._

_Then you hear the Ragging Furious voice from down the hall it was demi yelling at Joe for kissing Taylor.s while she was gone and it last for 3mins long_

"_JOE! WERE THOUGH!!!" demi yelled at joe _

"_but-demi"Joe said to her trying reassure her._

"_Demi listen he started it" Taylor.s exclaimed _

"_AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW BACKSTABBER!" demi yelled at tay.s _

"_HEY DON'T YELL AT HER DEMI SEECEEH CHILL..ITS CLEARLY JOE'S OWN FAULT FOR NOT HAVE SELF CONTROL WHICH HE SHOULDN'T BE KISSING MY DATE FOR TONIGHT!" Taylor.l yelled at demi_

"_UGGH!" demi storms off with her heels slapping the floor._

"_Damn Divas" Joe said_

"_you really shouldn't be kissing other peoples dates Joe."sel said_

"_tay-I" Joe said then leaves but comes back around to say sorry_

"_you were going to ask me on date tonight?" swifty asked Taylor.l who's flushed._

"_UH yea bout that ,look ever since you came in my life nothing for me as ever been the same ok the football team recruited me the hip-hop crew asked me to join them and just knowing you is considered an honor in this god forsaking lame ass school cause you're the most beautifulest and amazingly perfect girl in the school next to Selena." Taylor.l said "Look was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date do you??"_

"_Sure" she said Happily then He takes her hand._

"_Pick you up at six?" he asked_

"_yea def ill will see you later handsome bye" she leaves to the left him in a deep trance that sel had to slap back to reality "Taylor! Taylor! TAYLOR!!" Sel yelled _

"_Huh? Oh lets go to lunch with your lover nick" _

_In the lunch room sel and Taylor.s they go crazy and jump up and down_

"_AAHHH!" sel and tay.s both said excitedly and jumping around_

"_hey crazy sel and tay come sit"nick said while calming tay and sel walks up to Taylor.s who's laughing and standing._

"_Hi Tay,im sorry Taylor-I doubt demi will ever forgive or even look at me so my other option is to get back with her or not and I want a Fresh Start with you" _

"_right sure-fresh start"Taylor.s said agreeing with him then she extends out her hand and he shakes was over then the day it was Now 5:30 pm and the Taylor's are getting ready for their both were looking for something to wear they both went their valentines day outfits not the gym wear when they are king and queen.A Minute later the doorbell rings _

"_WHOA you look WHOA!! You took that outfit whole new level" Taylor.l said while still dumbfounded _

"_Hey were friends when we shot that movie that were dating you see it differently than it was before" she said "now were we going?"_

"_just close your eyes and ill lead you there ok trust me" he said while wrapping his arm around her waste._

"_cant you just tell me?!" Taylor.s said whining a bit._

"_look" he said revealing a table, lanterns everywhere and one small candle on the table plus a picnic basket._

"_Oh Taylor-whoa" shes totally dumbfounded._

"_Cutie lets eat" he stares at her eyes and she notices how rich , creamy and intense his eyes are. _

"_hmm we have Green Seedless Grapes, Pizza- with Chicken and Cherwine" A/n:if you don't know what Cherwine is it's a Soda From North Carolina. _

_Later on the date they had amazing time together and now the big kiss._

"_Thanks For the Dinner and the amazingly perfect time Taylor.l" Taylor.s said breathlessly_

"_no problem tay" they lean in for a deep passionate kiss_

_End of Today was a Fairy Tale _

_Is Joe going to get back with demi?_

_Is Demi going to EVER forgive Joe or Taylor.s??_

_Will Nelena Jomez Happen???_

_Will I EVER Stop liking the fact that my Friends Call me Mrs. Pardo????_

_Tell me what you think of this:Favorite,Sub and Review!! it would mean alot peace!!_


End file.
